Media content is information that is embodied, stored, transmitted, received, processed, and used with at least one medium. For instance, audio information content is associated with audio media and video information content is associated with video media. A video medium may have associated audio information content, as well as video information content and may thus, at least sometimes, be considered an example of audio/visual (AV) media or so-called multimedia, mixed media, combined media and the like. As used herein, the terms “media content,” “information content,” and “content” may be used interchangeably.
Media content may be associated with a corresponding representation. Some representations of media content may be derived (e.g., computed, extracted) from information within, or which comprises a part of the media content. A media fingerprint embodies or captures an essence of the information content of the corresponding media and may be uniquely identified therewith. A media fingerprint, sometimes referred to as a media signature or a stream of media signatures, is an example of a media content representation. Video fingerprints are media fingerprints that may be derived from video media content. Audio (acoustic) fingerprints are media fingerprints that may be derived from audio media content (including audio media content within video media). As used herein, the term media fingerprint may refer to a low bit rate representation of the media content with which they are associated and from which they are derived.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.